The Kissing Cam
by lizzpercush
Summary: The kissing cam. It’s an amusing filler between innings in major league baseball. The kissing cam targets couples and in a silent way demands the couples to kiss. What would our favorite Naruto couples do if caught in the kissing cam’s eye?


**The Kissing Cam**

The kissing cam. It's an amusing filler between innings in major league baseball. The kissing cam targets couples and in a silent way demands the couples to kiss. What would our favorite Naruto couples do if caught in the kissing cam's eye?

"Hey Hinata look! We're on the big screen!" Naruto semi-yells pointing at the screen. Sure enough on the screen were a distinct orange jumpsuit and a fidgeting Hyuuga heiress.

Naruto read the screen and took two seconds to debate. Ignore the obvious kiss wanted, denying the stadium or people their expectations and wait for the camera to move on or…

Naruto leaned over and gave a quick butterfly kiss on the lips to Hinata. She promptly fainted.

"Hinata! Are you okay?"

**With Sakura and Sasuke**

Sakura perked up in her seat, "Hey there's Naruto and Hinata!"

Sakura gasped when Hinata fainted, onscreen no less.

"Neji's going to kill him," She murmured to herself.

"Dobe," that was the first thing the Uchiha avenger had said throughout the entire game. The trademark Uchiha smirk was in place as he in complete boredom watched the screen with complete apathy.

Sakura continued on with a stream of chatter, "I think the kissing cam is amusing to watch. I feel sorry for those who are involved, but it's fun to watch. What do you think Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura didn't even get an 'hn' out of him. He was sending the screen a death glare. Sakura followed his gaze and blanched. They were onscreen.

**With Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji**

"Poor forehead girl. She looks like a deer caught in headlights, and Sasuke doesn't even care." Ino commented from her seat where she sat watching the screen. Chouji was munching on popcorn watching the show, and Shikamaru was cloud gazing through the open roof over the baseball stadium. He was content.

"Hey, they changed the cameras and forehead girl wasn't kissed! I wonder who's going to come on next-"

Ino petered off. Chouji stopped chomping. At the sudden immediate silence Shikamaru tore his attention away from the clouds and to his teammates. Ino had a slight flush on her cheeks and was fascinated with her lap. Chouji was looking at Shikamaru with a pointed look. As some of the people around them started to stir Shikamaru knew what was up. It didn't take a genius to figure it out.

With a sigh of resignation and the trademark, "troublesome," added in, Shikamaru kissed Ino on the cheek. Ino promptly wrapped him in a huge hug choking him, and Chouji watched his friends with rapt fascination while munching on his popcorn once more.

**With Sasuke and Sakura, again**

Sakura paled as the camera brought herself and Sasuke back onscreen. They were proving to be very persistent. She didn't need this embarrassment. Sasuke didn't care. He couldn't care less abut Sakura. If anything this proved how annoying she really was to him.

_Please let this day end. Please let my misery end._ Somewhere far off across the stadium a green beast of Konoha yelled, "Sakura-chan my youthful flower. I come to kiss you. And if I can't kiss you in time I'll run up and down all the stairs in this Stadium 500 times.

Sakura wanted to pull a Hinata, faint, and be done with this world.

**10 They Hyuuga Prodigy Cam 10**

Neji had been meditating when the disturbance invaded his life. Team Gai had gone to the ball game for group bonding time. The Green Beast of Konoha Jr. and Sr. were currently running towards Haruno Sakura to pass on a kiss. Lee to initiate the kiss, and Gai-sensei to cheer on his pupil.

TenTen had good-naturedly taken the seat separating Neji from Lee and Gai-sensei (aisle: Gai-sensei, Lee, TenTen, and Neji). Neji had quickly discovered over the first 5 innings what a sports enthusiast TenTen was.

The game itself was…passable, but the entertainment…not so amusing. When TenTen started threatening the camera he looked to see what was up. The screen with the title Kissing Cam proudly centered them both.

Neji, with his all seeing Byukagen, located the camera and gave it THE glare (the ultimate of all death glares. It's not if looks could kill for THE glare killed). The camera shattered. Only after another camera changed scenes did Neji kiss TenTen (a chaste gentlemen kiss on the forehead).

**With Sasuke and Sakura, AGAIN**

Sakura stood up from her seat.

"I'm leaving" She announced.

The camera was back. It seemed determined. The cameraman wanted a kiss that was never coming. Sakura didn't have to sit there and take it. Especially since her Lee-sense was tingling. He was close. It was time to evacuate.

No one was letting her through. If anything the surrounding people wanted them to kiss to. They kept chanting, "Kiss!Kiss!Kiss!Kiss!Kiss!" Why couldn't they just leave her alone?

The next Sakura knew she was being grabbed by the wrist, spun around, drawn close, and …kissed! Cheers erupted around them and applause, well accept from two parties: gathered fan girls hoping for a kiss and the green taijutsu specializing leprechauns (Lee and Gai-sensei). They cried.

Sasuke of all people broke the kiss (Sasuke had **kissed** Sakura. SWEET NIBBLETS THE TEME CARES!) and sat down as if nothing ever happened. Sakura successfully fought down a blush and sat down also. If he could pretend nothing happened, she could too. But deep down Sakura was filled with a happy feeling and something else that fluttered around down in her heart that would prove a light for darker times.

It was…hope.

Fin!

Besame! (Kiss me.) I have nothing against reviews. Make me smile and review. I like to hear your opinions.


End file.
